


Just What I Need.

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus has a surprise for Alec, and the rest of his family...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Malec Secret Santa on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to amazing Parabeta MuscleMemory. <3

Alec Lightwood drops his bow and quiver to the ground as he kicks off his shoes and falls into bed with a groan. As his body makes contact with the soft cushion of the mattress he lets out a sigh of relief, of bliss. Finally he can sleep, he doesn’t care if it is only 7pm. After a long day of demon hunting his body wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball and rest until morning. He is just drifting off when he hears someone burst into his room.

“Get up!” She bellows as she bounds to his bed, flopping down next to him.

“No, Izzy. Go away.” He pushes her gently, then waves his hand as if to shoo her.

“Please.”

“I can’t do that. I am under strict instructions to retrieve you.” She nudges his shoulder, “Vamos, mi hermano.”

“Por que, Izzy?” He hisses, “What is so important?”

“It is a surprise, just… can you just get up? Please?” She growls.

Alec shakes his head and throws an arm over his face. “UGH, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!”

She gets off the bed throwing her arms up in defeat. Alec thinks he has won and moves his arm, only to find Izzy standing at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips, an evil grin on her face. Crap. She extends a hand and her whip uncoils before his eyes.

“Isabelle.” He squints with one eye at her, “You wouldn’t?”

“I. Am. Under. Very. Specific. Instructions. To. Retrieve. You.” She is smirking although her words are laced with venom. “I can use as much force as needed. Now are we going to do this the easy way?” Her eyes soften just a bit before going to her whip, then coming back to Alec with all the fierceness Izzy has. “Or the hard way?” Alec frowns at his sister but moves to get out of bed anyway. “Good, now change and meet us outside. Wear something nice.”

Alec has no time to question her before she is gone from his room. He turns to his bed frowning still. “Soon, my friend, soon.” He drops his head for a moment then changes as instructed. Something nice? Why? What are they even doing that requires him to dress nice? Is this another mission? Please don’t let it be another mission today. Why would they need to dress nice for a mission?

****

Magnus is waiting nervously for Izzy to return. He watches as Shadowhunters fiddle with screens and mess with data… This is Christmas Eve, and these people are acting like it is any other day. No festive decorations or foods. Just more boring work.

When he approached Izzy, Max, and Jace a few weeks ago about a party for the occasion they all started coming up with ideas immediately, things they wanted to experience, really. It was Izzy’s idea to make it a surprise for Alec, and Magnus jumped at the idea, as well as noting all the different things they wanted.

Now here they are on the day of the party and Alec has been on missions all day. He is probably exhausted and needs to relax, but Magnus is pulling him away to a party he knows nothing of and there will be too much going on for him to really be able to relax. Good going, Bane. He is shaking his head at himself as Izzy finally returns.

“Okay, he will be down soon. Jace is getting Clary, Simon and Max, then we can head to your place.” It is too late to hide his worried expression before Izzy catches it. “Hey, what’s up?”

Magnus wrestles his hands nervously… “What if this is too much, what if he hates it? He has been busy all day and now we are just taking what he needs away from him. He is prob-”

Izzy grabs Magnus on either side of his face and pulls him really close, “He needs this, Magnus, family time with the people that care most about him. If you cancel this now, his Christmas will be crap. Now chill out and let’s enjoy this night.” Magnus smiles at Izzy, knowing she is right. This is going to be good. Alec deserves this. “And I already have Alec’s schedule clear for tomorrow so part two is all good too.” Magnus nods. Good thing because this is all for Alec, really.

“Umm, Izzy. I know we are siblings and meant to share things with one another, but this is one thing you can’t have any of.” Alec is there wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him close. Izzy actually giggles at this.

“I concur, I'm all his.” Magnus beams as he turns in Alec's arms and places the softest of kisses on his cheek. Alec still isn’t too ready to be affectionate in front of the whole institute… again, and Magnus respects this.

“So,” Alec lets Magnus go and runs a hand through his hair, “What is so important that I had to dress nice and sacrifice sleep for?” Magnus finally looks over Alec and damn it he looks so good. He is wearing some light grey jeans and a cobalt blue button down shirt. His hair is still unruly, but that’s okay. Magnus likes it like that.

“You’ll see.” Jace is answering as he comes into the room with three others fallowing behind him. Alec eyes the group of people, something weird is definitely going on.

Magnus quickly opens a portal and takes Alec’s hand. “Trust me, darling.”

Alec smiles at how simple, yet strong those words are, “Always do.” And they step through the portal, followed by the others.

****

Alec’s eyes immediately fall on how different Magnus’ loft looks. There are lights hanging from the ceiling, a tree is placed where a statue used to stand, plates upon plates of delicious smelling food are lining a table, there are little leaves hanging in doorways… What is going on? Alec turns to Magnus with a cocked eyebrow.

“Merry Christmas.” Magnus has no other answer for Alec. Magnus turns and his eyes fall on Max who is taking everything in with so much surprise and excitement on his face. Okay, Magnus gets brownie points for making Max happy.

Alec steps further into the loft looking over everything, taking it all in. Wow, so this is Christmas? Or what it looks like? Alec has to admit this is all very cool. Max is just as captivated by everything. And when Magnus snaps a finger and music starts to play they both jump, Alec pulling Max behind him protectively and grabbing for his bow that he doesn’t have, looking for the source of the sudden outburst.

Izzy is by his side, holding a toy that looks like a puppy dog wearing a Santa outfit, singing Jingle Bells. “Calm down, it’s just a toy, look.”

“Uh… yeah. Sure.” He feels ridiculous now. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

She nods, puts the toy down and heads over to the food area, Simon and Clary following her to explain what’s what and such. Jace is examining the lights, and now Max is looking out of the window.

“Hey, Magnus?” Magnus, who has been staring at Alec trying to gauge his reaction to all of this, is pulled back to reality by Max’s voice. He nods in reply, “Do you think it will snow? I really wanna see snow.”

“Well, that’s the thing about Christmas, Maxwell, it is full of all sorts of surprises and miracles. But you never know what might come your way. Just don’t give up hope.” He smiles at Max who turns away from the snowless view and nods his head, “Okay?”

“Okie dokie.” He shrugs and ventures off to find The Chairman. He and the cat have become good friends since first meeting one another.

“Dude!” Simon’s voice startles everyone in the room with its excitement. “You brought a menorah?” He is beaming as he turns to Magnus.

“Of course Sherwin, I remember things.” He shrugs.

Simon is almost in tears and doesn’t even notice that Magnus can’t care to use his real name right now. “Awesome.”

More guests start to show up soon. Raphael first, finding a corner to hide in, followed by Catarina and Ragnor, then Jocelyn and Luke. Now it feels like a party as everyone starts to mingle and dance to music that isn’t coming from the toy, but rather Simon’s iPod that is set to his holiday songs playlist. Magnus can’t help but watch as his friends enjoy themselves. Even Alec is having a good time. They play charades which Izzy rules at and Magnus and Alec are lucky enough to be on her team. Jocelyn makes eggnog, non-alcoholic, as requested by Magnus.

Magnus doesn't miss every time Alec brushes past him, giving him the simplest of touches or short pecks on the cheek. He feels his insides heat up each and every time, his hands wanting to grab Alec, pull him close and never let go.

It is later in the evening when Max suggests a Christmas movie, Frosty the Snowman. Everyone is full and ready to relax anyway. Max parks himself before the TV, while everyone else finds places to sit. But most importantly Magnus is sitting on the couch with Alec snuggled in close to him. Their fingers are playing as they focus more on each other than the movie.

“You have no idea what this means to me, Magnus.” Alec whispers as he places a kiss behind Magnus’ ear.

Magnus is sure he does have an idea if the warmth from that kiss is any indication of meaning… And he is sure it is. But something else is holding him back.

His eyes catch Max’s eyes. He is enjoying the movie, but there is a sadness in them. Magnus frowns, then speaks in the tiniest of whispers, “Can I borrow some strength, Alexander?” This type of magic is heavy and he can’t bare it alone.

Alec looks into Magnus’ eyes and follows them to his brother, he gets it and nods. Magnus’ hand clasps with Alec’s tightly and as quietly as he can he starts chanting, summoning snow from the heavens… Alec can feel the energy in the spell coursing around him, as his eyes watch Magnus, never leaving him, even as he hears Max, “Look! Look, it’s snowing!”

Everyone else is gathered around at the window as more and more snow falls. Alec remains where he is until Magnus’ grip loosens and his head drops to Alec’s shoulder.

“Can we go out and play in the snow?” Max is asking Izzy. She turns to her brother and Magnus, realizing immediately where the snow came from by the look on Magnus’ face and the way Alec is holding him close.

“Yes, we better, or this Christmas miracle will be a waste.” She grins down at her little brother. They grab their coats and everyone is filing out of the loft, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.

Alec lifts Magnus’ chin and looks directly into his eyes. The glamour is gone and cat eyes stare back at him, stealing his breath away. “You are amazing.”

Magnus smirks, “I know.” He leans forward planting a kiss on Alec’s lower lip, his tongue gently gliding along it. “So are you. Without your strength, Max would not have snow.”

Alec gives Magnus a _Yeah right?_ look. But the _I’m serious_ , look he receives from Magnus is enough to make him admit the truth, “Okay, we are amazing.” He smirks and shakes his head at Magnus.

“Good, now carry me, my prince, I have no energy and we must join our subjects in the snow.” He is joking entirely which is why when Alec lifts him into his arms, he is startled beyond realization. “Alexander.”

“Shut up, your highness. We are going to play in the snow.” Alec leans in and kisses Magnus one more time before actually carrying Magnus outside, Magnus’ arms wrapped around his neck. Just before they exit Alec puts Magnus down, kissing his forehead. “Really, thank you.”

****

Max is just staring at the snow as it falls to the ground. It looks like snow but there is something different about it. He holds his hand out and catches a flake. His eyes are examining it until finally he knows why these flakes are special. He turns as the front door opens and Magnus and Alec step out hand in hand. A tear drops from Max’s eye as he bounds into Magnus’ arms. “You brought me snow.”

Magnus shakes his head and chuckles, “I have no idea what you mean, Max.” Max moves away grabbing a handful of snow, “Look, it glows blue. Your magic is blue. I am not stupid, Magnus.” No point denying it now, he shrugs and nods slightly. “I knew it!” Max throws his arms out in victory and falls backward into the snow. He moves his arms and legs creating a pattern. “Thank you!”

Magnus drops down next to Max creating his own pattern, “You’re most welcome, Maxwell.”

When they are done Max instructs Magnus not to move. “Alec, help me up. If we stand on our own we will mess up the angels.” Alec reaches down and lifts Max from the angel carefully, as Jace and Simon help Magnus out. He and Max observe their handiwork. “Cool, right?”

Max nudges Alec, who has his eyes glued to Magnus. He is still stuck on Magnus creating all of this for them. “Very cool.” There is a small sound just behind them and they turn to find the Chairman on the front steps, swatting at the snowflakes, just before he catches sight of Max and makes his way to the boy's side, nudging at his leg to be lifted from this infernal snow. 

Max picks him up with a chuckle and runs off to Clary and Izzy who are building a snowperson together. “I mean it, Magnus, this is…”Alec's a little lost for words.

“Stop.” Magnus holds a hand up. “You don’t have to tell me.” He smiles gently.

Max is back with an idea. “Let’s have a competition. Whoever builds the best snowperson gets to throw the first snowball in the snowball fight.”

“Nobody said anything about a snowball fight, Max.” Jocelyn interjects. “Probably not the safest game with a bunch of inhumanly strong creatures.”

Everyone starts to protest, “For real, even you, Magnus?” Jocelyn frowns. He shrugs, he is so down for a snowball fight. “Luke, back me up on…” She turns to her husband, only to find him already making snowballs, “It seems I lose this battle.”

“You’re on my team, baby. We aren’t losing.” Luke winks and gives her his suave smile. She sighs and gives up.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Max claps his hands together. “By the way I am on Luke's and Jocelyn’s team and we are claiming Raphael and Ragnor and Jace and Izzy.”

“Not fair we are short one person.” Clary frowns. “It’s just me, Alec, Magnus, Catarina, and Simon.”

“Oh it’s fair, honey.” Jocelyn smiles at her daughter, “You have Magnus, The High Warlock… He counts as two, then you have Catarina. Trust me, we’re even. Now go build snow things. I will judge. Everyone builds their own.” Everyone agrees because who is going to be more just?

Everyone hides in their own little corner, building different things, mostly snow people. Magnus, however, is snapping his fingers over and over again, ice sculptures coming out of the snow, none of them to his liking until an idea strikes him… Perfect.

“Time's up, let’s see them.” Jocelyn observes all the snow people. They were all decent as far as snow people go, except Magnus'. “Are you kidding me?” Everyone looks over and there is a sculpture of Alec, bow and arrow trained on something.

“What? I was inspired by the most beautiful creature in existence.” Magnus’ tone is serious while Alec’s face turns beet red.

“Well, obviously you can’t win. You used magic.” Alec crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out.

“Who says? We never established that as a rule.” Jace is stepping up beside Magnus his arms crossed, as well.

“It is an unwritten rule, Jace.” Max and Izzy are next to Alec now.

Raphael says nothing but stands with Magnus, as does Simon. “We didn’t establish any rules, so technically Magnus can win because no rules were written.”

“Thank you, Sherman.”

Clary shakes her head at her best friend. “None of the rules are written but we are following competition guidelines here, you obviously have to use your own two hands.”

Luke pats her on the back, “Well, he did use his two hands... to make the magic to create the sculpture.”

“Jocelyn, you can’t accept Magnus' piece. He created a sculpture, not a snowperson.” Ragnor crosses his arms and joins Alec’s side.

“Wow, you too, my dear green bean.” Magnus rolls his eyes, “I will not be affected by this.”

“Wrong.” Cat shoves past Ragnor, “Ice comes from snow, so…”

“Max wins.” Jocelyn calls out loudly. “Done. So our team goes fir-” She looks at how everyone is divided now. Shoot.

Max is grabbing a snowball and throwing it at Magnus’ team in no time at all. It whacks Jace right in the chest. “Booyah! And I have no runes to help me out! You are going down.” Magnus laughs a bit manically as chaos ensues from there.

Alec is darting around Jace to throw a snowball at Luke when he sees a snowball barreling at Max, but instead Magnus dives in the path to protect Max and something about this hits Alec hard. Magnus saving Max, as fast as he can, while drawing nobody else’s attention, he grabs Magnus by the wrist and pulls him behind the nearest tree, covering his mouth with his own. They forget all about the fight as their minds become filled with this moment. “You saved Max.”

Alec’s words confuse Magnus, “Of course I did. He is on my team.” Alec shakes his head, “No, he isn’t. He is on my team, you knew that because you have been throwing snowballs at both of us, but you knew that one would hurt him, and you stopped it.”

This is true. “Yeah, Raphael threw it, he doesn’t pay attention to things like the fact that Max is a tiny person that bares no runes.”

Alec smirks, “Exactly.” He shuts Magnus’ next words up with his lips. This is no longer the time for talking.

****

At some point the teams are scrambled and Magnus is no longer protecting his team mates, as a matter of fact, he isn’t protecting anyone. Nobody can find him… or Alec. A search party begins, everyone looking around trees and behind bushes before Max spots movement behind a really big tree.

Max waves everyone over to see Magnus and Alec kissing… Alec’s hands slid up the back of Magnus’ shirt, exposing skin to the chilly air but Magnus couldn't care less, he feels so warm in this moment. Magnus’ hands are in Alec’s hair mussing it even more than usual…

Jace taps Luke and Raphael on the shoulder and nods to Simon. They all bend down, scoop up a good chunk of snow and make snowballs. Jace does a 1-2-3 count with his fingers and on three four snowballs leave their hands headed for Magnus and Alec.

As they are about to hit the two lovebirds, Magnus' hand leaves Alec’s hair and stops the snowballs. He pulls away just enough to whisper to Alec, “Forgive me, my love. But these pests need to be dealt with.”

Alec gives him a small nod, “For making our lips part… make it hurt.” He smirks, “But only a little.” His smile softens.

With a flick of his wrist Magnus shoots the snowballs back at their friends, their lips connecting again only after they hear four resounding grunts of pain, and Max chuckling at their demise.

Everyone heads back inside, leaving Alec and Magnus be for a few more moments, before they join them. The festivities continue with gifts, hot chocolate and stories of Christmas cheer. Alec is so happy he didn’t miss this evening. In retrospect this is exactly what he needed to relax. Time with his family and friends.

****

As the night continues on, Magnus’ guests begin to leave. Raphael first, because he wasn’t even enjoying himself in the least. Or so he claims. Magnus caught all the smiles and laughs he contributed to the evening.

Jocelyn and Luke are next to leave because they want to be alone… They even agreed to let Clary stay the night at Magnus' with the rest of them. Magnus will never tell Jocelyn and Luke that that was never the plan.

When they are long gone he opens a portal, “Everyone who is not named Magnus Bane or Alexander Lightwood, your chariot awaits.” Max, who has been dozing off, groans as Izzy lifts him into her arms. He passes out the moment his head hits her shoulder. Hugs and goodbyes are given before everyone shuffles through the portal just before it closes on them. Alec looks to Magnus, “Am I staying?”

“Only if you wish to, Alexander.” Magnus is hopeful but if Alec doesn’t want to, he will not argue.

“Being here with you, sleeping in your arms, it's all I wish for, Magnus.” He says it as he grabs Magnus’ hand and pulls him to the bedroom.


End file.
